Lonely No More
by Flower of the desert553
Summary: Sango is working for a big company, living in a nice apartment and all in all she is OK. But there's just one small problem-she's lonely and the crapy dates her friend sets her on are not helping...until the boss's nephew shows up.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: ME NO OWN INUYASHA!**

* * *

LONELY NO MORE

It wasn't fair! It just wasn't! Why was her life so messed up? She hadn't done anything to deserve this. That was what a young woman with dark brown hair and eyes was thinking, while sitting in her nice apartment with her little cat Kilala.

Her name was Sango, the twenty-year-old secretary of one of the most successful businessmen in the country – Mushin Houshy. She had a nice little office, nothing extravagant or fancy but she liked it, nonetheless. Her work hours were also acceptable, not to mention the fat paycheck she was getting every month. There was nothing wrong with that, right? Then what was her problem, you'd ask? Problem was Sango's love life…or the lack of it, to be exact. Although she was smart, funny, beautiful-all in all a perfect catch for every man- Sango had never stayed in a relationship more than three weeks. She tried, she really did…but it just wasn't working out and she had to end it at some point.

Usually it was her best friend Kagome who set her up on dates to find "her perfect guy", as she called it. Kagome, herself, was engaged to the CEO of another big company that was doing pretty good at the moment. (A/N: guess who?) Kagome was sure she had found the love of her life, her soul mate and she couldn't have been happier.

Sango smiled. She knew that her friend was madly in love with her husband-to-be and if the loving looks that Inuyasha-that was his name-was giving her every time she saw them together were anything to go by, Sango was pretty sure his feelings were just as strong. The young secretary sighed as she decided to take a walk to the nearby park to clear her head. The wedding was coming up next week, which had let to her earlier thoughts. It wasn't like she wasn't happy for the couple…it was just that…that she felt a little bit jealous of them and what they had found in each other…and what she hadn't-love.

Walking around the park, Sango thought about the prospect of being alone for the rest of her life. It wasn't a pleasant idea but what else was there for her? She didn't believe her knight in shining armor would just show up one day and sweep her off her feet. She snorted. That was for the fairytales. Her life was far from it.

* * *

It was late in the evening when a young man with black hair, tied into a small ponytail at the base of his neck, and enticing violet eyes headed out of his apartment and to the newest night club in town. It had opened recently and was quite popular among those who liked to party and had the money to pay for it.

Upon entering he was immediately swept into dancing with two beautiful girls. One had her hands on his shoulders, while the other had wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. This lasted for several minutes before the young man decided to end their fun.

"Excuse me, ladies." He turned to the two and in the same time tried to escape their hold. "I think I need a drink first, so could you let go of me…please?" he added when they didn't seemed to want to listen.

"But, Miroku!" whined the one who was hugging him from behind. "You just got here after not coming to see us or answering our calls for the last five weeks! We missed you sooooo much!"

The other one nodded eagerly and tried to snatch a kiss but the young man, by the name of Miroku, quickly twisted his head so her lips landed on his cheek instead. Honestly, he had been hoping that they would get the hint and leave him the hell alone…he hadn't called for five fucking weeks! If that didn't show them clearly he wasn't interested, he didn't know what would. Now don't get him wrong. Miroku was and always had been quite the ladies' man but he didn't like to share…at all. What that's got to do with this, you would ask? Well, the two lovely ladies, who were currently hanging from his neck, were in fact sisters and they loved to share everything…and I mean everything. And that was a huge turn off for him.

Miroku finally managed to untangle himself from the sisters' iron grip and headed towards the bar, briefly looking over his shoulder at the two to make sure they weren't going to jump on his back…literally. Luckily for him, it seemed they had found another boy's neck to hang from.

"_Maybe this one wouldn't mind sharing__" _Miroku thought, slightly amused at the turn of events.

Sitting down in one of the stools at the bar, the young man ordered his favorite alcoholic drink before looking around the new club and scanning people's faces to see their emotions. He was really good at that, actually. One look in someone's eyes and he could read them like an open book. And no matter how much they stared into his no one could ever tell what hid behind those beautiful violet eyes of his.

Suddenly a heavy sigh left his parted lips. His life wasn't that great, as opposite to what most people, who knew him, thought. Because in reality he was…alone. Even with all those one-night stands and little harmless flings in the end of the day he was alone. Loneliness wasn't something that generally bothered him but there were moments when he thought about his future and he couldn't imagine any of the girls he had met so far by his side.

"MIROKU!" a deep voice interrupted his gloomy thoughts, making him look up into the face of none other than…his uncle?

"Uncle Mushin?" the young man was honestly surprised at seeing his only living family member here of all places. "What are you doing her?"

"You are coming to work with me in the company!" was all the man said before he grabbed Miroku and dragged him out of the club and towards his new life.

* * *

**Hi, everyone! I was finally able to post this...although it took me a while to decide if I should. You see, first I thought about writing a one-shot about Sango/Miroku but then it just seemed more fitting for the plot to make it longer. And so here it is the first chapter of the story. Hope you like it! :)**

**BYE AND REVIEW! :)  
**


	2. Meet the boss's nephew!

LONELY NO MORE

Chapter 2 – Meet the boss's nephew!

"I still don't get it!" Miroku complained as he and his uncle were on their way to the main office of the company, where Mushin worked. "Why do I have to help you in the company? You have more than enough people to help you and to boss around."

Sighing, the older man tried to explain to his nephew the simple concept of doing something with your life…for the fifth time since they left the house. "Because, Miroku, I am sick and tired of watching you go out every night, meet some random girl, have a little fun with her, after which you dump her and go to bed…and then repeat the process."

"And what's wrong with that? I'm just having fun, living my life…"

"What life would that be?" Mushin frowned at him, shaking his head. "Miroku, you don't have a life. Like I said, all you do is eat, sleep, bring strangers to your bed and that's it! What about friends, huh? Or getting a job? You're twenty already and you still live off the pocket money I give you like in high school. This is not good for you, which is why I've decided to make you my new assistant…"

Snorting, Miroku looked out the window of the very expensive car they were in, completely ignoring his uncle. As much as he hated to admit it, the old man made a good point about his life…or the lack of it. Miroku sighed again, leaning his forehead against the cool glass of the car's window. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea. For the first time in his life he would have to actually work for his money, which he hadn't done ever before…and it wasn't like he could refuse his uncle. As annoying as he could be sometimes, Mushin was Miroku's only family. When the young man was just five-years-old a terrible car crash had left him an orphan, both his parents having died on the spot. He was sure he would have been transferred from one foster home to another after that had it not been his uncle – his dad's brother – who came all the way from New York, where he had been living until then, and moved permanently here so he could take care of his nephew. Soon he had started working in a little shop just next to their apartment and…well, to make a long story short, that little shop was now a multi-dollar company.

"MIROKU!" the loud voice startled him, breaking his train of thought.

"What, uncle?" he asked, looking at the man and then noticing the car had stopped in front the company's main building.

"I was telling to get out of the car; we're already here…unless you plan to spend the entire day in there to spite me?" Mushin asked, raising one of his eyebrows in question.

Miroku looked at him, his previous thoughts returning. Just then he realized something - he shouldn't and _couldn't_ let his uncle down. The man had done so much for him, given up so much for him. He owned him at least this - to try to get his life back together.

"No, uncle." He finally answered, getting out of the car. "I'm coming."

Sango walked quickly down the corridor towards the elevator. She silently cursed herself for staying up so late last night and when she finally decided to go to bed she was already half-asleep, thus forgot to set her alarm clock on.

"_And now I have only a few minutes to get to my desk before the boss gets here and fires me for being late!"_ she thought just as the elevator's doors closed behind her.

Of course, she knew she was overreacting – her boss wouldn't fire her just for being late – but she couldn't help it. The emotional storm that was raging inside her last night still hadn't calmed down and she was feeling like she'd start crying any second. However, before she could dwell on it any further, the elevator finally arrived on the tenth floor and Sango quickly exited the metal box and headed down the corridor towards her desk. But just as she turned the corner, Sango suddenly bumped into someone. Gasping, she tried to compose herself, which let her to tripping over her feet and landing face-first into the stranger's arms.

"_And what nice arms they are…"_ the thought came out of nowhere. _"Strong and warm… and his chest is rather…tuned, too."_

Realizing she was just standing there, staring stupidly at the person's chest, Sango straitened up and looked up to say something only to have her words of apology caught up in her throat when her eyes got lost into the deepest violet orbs she had ever seen.

"Hey, are you OK? Came his husky voice then and sent shivers down her spine.

"I…um…yes!" finally Sango found her voice and answered the godly-like creature in front of her. "Yes, I'm fine! Just wonderful!"

"Are you sure? You looked like you were in a hurry?"

"Huh?" after a second the meaning of his words registered in Sango's mind and she suddenly remembered she had a job…which she was about to lose! Drama-queen much?

"Uh…sorry, I gotta go!" quickly side-stepping him and marching down the corridor towards her desk, the young woman left behind one very shocked Miroku…

* * *

WITH MIROKU

The rest of the morning and lunch break went completely unnoticed by the young man. He was…well, not sure what to feel. There he was standing in the corridor with a beautiful woman in his arms and he was about to charm her like every other lamb, that was "lucky" enough to cross his path, when…she left. Just like that! She left! Never had he met a woman who could walk away from him, seemingly unaffected by his looks.

"MIROKU?" the loud voice of his uncle interrupted his thoughts of the most beautiful woman on the planet. (Not that he would tell anyone, especially her!)

"Coming, uncle." Faking a smile, Miroku casually walked into his uncle's office and took a seat in front of him.

"Now, that I finally have your attention, can we, _please_, discuss your first project?" Mushin asked once Miroku was seated in one of the comfy chairs.

"Yes, uncle." He answered innocently, making his uncle's eye twitch.

"I was thinking, Miroku, that you could work on a big project to merge our company with a smaller one in order to increase our profit and give us more spice to develop."

"But…"

"And I know you'll need some help so I've decided to assign you a partner. She's well informed of everything about the project and if you have any questions, she's the person to ask."

_"She?"_ Miroku thought, completely ignoring the speech his uncle seemed to be in the middle of. _"Well, maybe this won't be so bad after all."_ A sly grin worked its way on his face. _"I wonder if she has a nice behind that I could possibly…"_

"Ah, here she is!"

Again he interrupted from those very nice thoughts only to realize someone had walked into the office and was standing next to his uncle…someone very familiar…

"Miroku, please meet your new partner and my personal secretary Sango."

_"Well…damn!"_

It was her! The girl he had run into in the hallway! And she was his new partner! Looking her up and down, he couldn't help but think that for once God was on his side. Now he would have enough time to woo her in and see for himself just how nice that behind was.

"Miroku, won't you stand up and greet Sango?" Mushin asked when his nephew made no move to get up.

The old man hoped Sango didn't notice that Miroku was obviously checking her out. Even he knew how much she hated when men did that – he had witnessed it himself. Needless to say, the poor boy had to spend a few weeks in hospital after that. Shivering slightly, Mushin pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and focused on the difficult task of keeping Sango's temper in check, which in turn would prevent Miroku from having a nice-sized bump on his head.

"Hello, miss Sango." Miroku had already stood up and was shaking Sango's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you…properly." He couldn't help but add that last part, remembering their earlier encounter. And seeing the blush that rose to her cheeks made it all the more pleasant.

"Um…yes, it's nice to meet you, too…Mr. Houshi." She said without looking at him at all.

"Oh, please, call me Miroku. I'm not as old as my uncle, after all."

That made Sango giggle and said uncle scowl at his ungrateful nephew. He wasn't old…Well, not _that_ old, anyway! He could still turn on the charm and pick up any girl he wanted and not to mention…

And while Mushin was ranting inside his head, Miroku, too, was in a world of his own.

_"Wow! She has a nice laugh. I wouldn't mind listening to it for the rest of my life…WAIT! Where the hell did that come from? The rest of my life? What am I thinking? She's not my fucking wife!"_

But even so he couldn't deny the funny flips his heart did whenever she smiled or laughed.

"Miroku? Hey, Miroku?"

Hearing his name, the young man looked up only to find both his uncle and Sango staring at him as if waiting for something.

"What?"

"I asked if you wanted to come with me so I could explain to you a few things about the meeting tomorrow." Sango said without looking at him once, her voice a little too cold for his liking.

"_Did I offend her? Does she not like me or something?"_For some reason that thought saddened him…wait, meeting?

"What meeting tomorrow?" Miroku asked, looking a little bit dumbfounded.

"The meeting I was talking about until now." Sango said. "Did you not hear a word I said?"

"Well…I was thinking…about other things…" he mumbled.

"What other things?" Sango pressed, raising a eyebrow suspiciously.

"Um…well…" quickly deciding that the subject wasn't one Sango would appreciate, Miroku jumped to his feet, offering his arm to Sango. "Shall we go, Miss Sango? I can't wait to get to know you a little better…I mean to get down to business?" he laughed nervously, hoping she didn't notice his slip up.

But by the way her beautiful brown eyes narrowed dangerously he knew he was doomed. The next few hours would be very long…

* * *

THAT EVENING IN SANGO'S APARTMENT…WITHOUT MIROKU

"Oof!" Sango sighed tiredly and sat down on her couch to rest her aching muscles. She had just gotten back from work and was feeling completely and utterly tired. And while her body rested, her mind drifted off to a certain man with violet eyes and dark hair.

"Miroku…" her soft whisper carried around the silent apartment.

The man was something else. Sango had to admit – she had never met someone like him before. He was charming, funny, very handsome…and very perverted.

"Huh, stupid pervert." She snorted, remembering how he had the nerve to grope her while she was trying to explain the main points about the upcoming meeting and the deal Mushin wanted to strike with the other company. Of course, he got a very nice-looking hand-print on his cheek for that.

But apparently the man did not take "no" for an answer…ever. He kept trying to touch her and ask her out on – as he called it – "the best date of her life".

_"Yeah, right." _She thought, frowning.

Sango knew man like that. They wanted only one thing from a woman and when they got it – "Bye, it was nice while it lasted."

Although she couldn't deny the physical attraction towards him, she was far from thinking there could ever be anything more than sex between them.

However, she didn't want only that. She wanted a steady relationship with someone who would cherish and love her and support her and would always be there for her. She was tired of being alone all the time…so very tired.

"But how to deal with him so that I don't give in to his charms?" she wondered aloud.

Sighing again, Sango decided it was time for bed. And while she was waiting for sleep to claim her, a thought suddenly popped in her mind.

_"I wonder how it would feel like to be wrapped in those strong warm arms of his."_

With that the young woman finally fell asleep, dreaming of bright violet eyes and dark hair, tied in a small pony-tail.

* * *

**Feeeeeeew! Finally, it's done! I just want to say how very sorry I am that it took me so long to write this but I honestly didn't have ANY time between school and helping at home...  
For those of you waited all this time for the second chapter I hope you like it and sorry again for the waiting! :)**


	3. A wedding?

Lonely No More

Chapter 3 – A Wedding?

Surprisingly the day hadn't turned out as bad as Sango had thought it would. Miroku had shown up on time for the meeting, had been prepared …sort of and most importantly had kept his hands to himself. She was truly impressed with his professional behavior during the meeting with the clients. However, the moment they were alone he had his hand on her knee and was trying to ask her out. Sango finally got him to back off by threatening to make sure he never had children. That worked better that she thought because he didn't bother her for the rest of the day.

Now it was almost six in the afternoon and that meant it was time for Sango to go home. Just as she was gathering her things there was a knock on her office door.

''Come in.'' the young woman called only to be greeted by none other than Miroku's sly smirk. ''Can I help you with something?" she asked when he just stood there looking at her like she was a piece of meat.

''Why, my dear Sango, have you forgotten? Tonight is your lucky night because you get to spend it with the most handsome bachelor in the city.'' Miroku said with a confident smile and even wink at the shocked woman who stood staring at him like he had just grown another head right before her eyes.

''What the hell are you talking about?'' Sango almost yelled when she finally managed to found her voice.

''Well, you see my uncle decided you deserve a reward for the great work you've been doing here, especially at today's meeting. So I've been ordered to take you out to celebrate.''

Sango raised a brow at Miroku's declaration and thought about smashing his head on the desk. But it was a nice desk and she really didn't want to have to explain to her boss why she needed it replaced.

''Are you serious right now?'' she asked. ''Don't tell me you actually believe I'm gonna fall for that…that…it's not even worth calling it a pick-up line or something.''

''But that's the truth…''

Sango had had enough. Without thinking she pulled her hand back and with as much force as she could muster Sango punched Miroku right in the face.

''OHHH! FUCK!'' he exclaimed while going down on his knees and holding his now broken nose. ''Sango! What was that…'' he looked up the woman…only to realize he was alone in the office and Sango was nowhere to be found.

Slowly standing up, Miroku blinked a few times, trying to clear his blurry vision. The woman could hit, he had to admit that and she was even more beautiful when she was all fired up with rosy cheeks and blazing brown eyes…but, fuck, it really hurt! He might even have to go to the hospital.

Running down the corridor as fast as she could, Sango tried taking deep breaths to calm herself down. It wasn't working.

''Oh my God, I can't believe I did that! What's wrong with me?'' she kept murmuring.

That was definitely an unexpected turn of events. But Sango couldn't help it – something inside of her just snapped when he started hitting on her again and she thought about all the other women he must have used those same lines on. It was almost like…she was…no, no no! There was no way she was…that! It was ridiculous to even consider the idea. Shaking her head quickly as if that would banish the thought from her mind at once and never let it return, Sango left the building as quickly as possible.

However, even after she had gotten home, the annoying little voice in her head kept reminding her of the one thing she really wanted to forget – the reason she had punched her boss's nephew was in fact…her jealousy.

* * *

"Oh my God! Look at this dress, it's so beautiful!'' Kagome exclaimed, showing Sango the white wedding dress she was currently looking over.

''Kagome, that's what you said about the seven previous dresses as well!'' Sango complained as she sat down in one of the comfortable push chairs in the third wedding shop she and Kagome visited. Her feet were starting to hurt and if she had to see another white piece of cloth again anytime soon she would burst like a watermelon on a very hot day…wait, that didn't even make any sense.

''_Urg!'' _Sango thought. _''I am starting to lose my mind already! ''_

Today was Saturday and Sango had the day off. That's why Kagome thought it would be a wonderful idea to go looking for a wedding dress while Inuyasha was out of town on some big business meeting. Foolishly, Sango had agreed, not knowing what she was walking into. It seemed Kagome couldn't make up her mind and choose a dress. They were going from one shop to the other for five hours straight and she was ready to call it a day.

''_It's not like the wedding is tomorrow.''_ She thought while Kagome was trying on the next dress. _''She could try again another day and drag with her someone with more stamina…and a taste for pain and tortures, maybe.'' _

A giggle escaped her then, making the saleswoman who was standing next to her look at her with a raised brow.

''_Why did I even agreed to this in the first place?''_ she wondered silently.

Just then, as if to answer her question, a quick flash from her last encounter with a certain somebody reminded her exactly why she was willing to submit herself to shopping for dresses instead of standing in her empty apartment and thinking about him.

'' It's too tight around the neckline.'' Kagome said as she walked out of the dressing room, wearing a long flowing white dress with laces on the edges.

''Kagome, it's a pretty dress but I don't think it suits you very well.'' Sango commented as she gave her friend a look-ever.

''Do you really think so?''

''Yep. But it's your choice so if you like it then buy it.''

''I don't know, Sango…I just want everything to be perfect, you know? What if Inuyasha doesn't like it?''

''Trust me, Kagome, Inuyasha won't give a damn about what you'll be wearing.'' Sango laughed. ''His only concern will be taking it off you afterwards.''

''Sango!'' Kagome exclaimed and blushed redder that a tomato…although she couldn't deny she was looking forward to that part as well.

''Here,'' Sango said after both girls had laughed to their hearts'content. ''Let me take a picture of you with the dress so later you can look at it and decide if you want it or not.'' Turning around to take her phone from the back, Sango froze as her eyes landed on the window and she saw who was standing outside and gazing right at her.

''Miroku…''

* * *

Today was not Miroku's day. After being laughed at by his uncle for getting beat by a girl he went to the hospital where the doctor confirmed his nose was indeed broken. Then he went home, took some painkillers and fell asleep on the couch.

The next two days he spent looked up in his apartment because he didn't want to be seen with a broken nose and having to explain what happen, which meant no girls to distract him. That let to a lot of free time to think about a certain brown-haired woman with one hell of a right hook and all the things he would love to do with her…to her. Needless to say, those two days weren't on his list of happy times.

Now it was Saturday and he could finally remove the bandage around his nose and go out in the real world! OK, maybe he was being a little overdramatic but he had a good excuse. Not every day you get punched by the woman you're uncontrollably and helplessly…well, not in love, obviously, but… infatuated with…lusting after…desire with every fiber of your being…you get the idea.

Quickly dressing in some comfortable clothes, the young man headed out of his apartment. It was sunny outside and a lot of people were walking along the streets happy and content. Pulling his phone out, Miroku decided to call one of his…''lady friends'' to help him pass the time.

''_And maybe to help me get Sango out of my head.''_ He thought just as he walked by one of the many bridal shops in the city. Glancing through the glass window, however, made Miroku freeze in mid -step.

There in the bridal shop was Sango! For some unknown reason panic floated Miroku. What was she doing there? It couldn't be that she was looking for a…dress…could it? Maybe there were selling other things that she would be interested in…right? He was starting to freak out and what was worse was that he had no idea what-so-ever why exactly seeing Sango in a bridal shop bothered him so much…moreover, the fact that if she was looking for a wedding dress then she would most likely be wearing it…on her wedding day…

''_Oh God!''_ he thought, still standing in the middle of the busy street, completely ignoring the people who were giving him strange looks and irritated scows. _''Sango's getting married!''_

* * *

Sango stood frozen in her place as she stared at the man who had occupied her every thought in the day and her every dream in the night. The man who right now was standing outside the bridal shop and had seen her inside!

''_Oh, God! What would he think now?''_ Sango's frantic thoughts surprised even her. Why would she care if he thought she was getting married or not? It was her life and she could do what she wanted…and a presume marriage could be the perfect thing to keep the lecher away from her.

''_Urrr! This is so frustrating! He is making me question everything and continues to annoy the hell out of me!''_

Still though, it made her fell unease to lie to him. Why she was feeling like that was beyond her. Sighing softly, Sango decided to go outside and explain to Miroku that it was her friend looking for a wedding dress, not her.

However, when she looked back out the window Miroku was gone. For a second she entertained the idea of running out and chasing after him but she quickly shook her head to get rid of that silly thought. Why would she try to explain herself to him? She didn't own him any kind of explanation.

''Sango, I need your help!'' Kagome called from the dressing room.

Sighing again, Sango turned from the window and went to help her friend.

Monday was going to be Hell.

* * *

**I know, I know! You probably hate me for taking so long to get this chapter out...and I really don't have any good excuse except this...life got in the way!**


	4. He knew!

Lonely No More

Chapter 4 – He knew!

Monday morning came faster than Sango would have liked. Reluctantly she got out of bed and made herself a cup of coffee. All weekend long the young woman was pledged with thoughts about Miroku and what he was probably thinking right now. It got to the point where she couldn't even concentrate enough to do her daily tasks around the apartment. The most frustrating thing was that she couldn't for the life of her figure out why did it matter so much what that pervert thought about her. It wasn't like she had feelings for him or anything. Of course not!

Finally, the dreaded moment came and Sango found herself stepping out of the elevator and more calmly and confidently that she felt walking towards her desk. She snuck a few glances around but thankfully there was no sign of Miroku. Letting a sigh escape her after she managed to reach her desk without a problem, Sango allowed herself a mental pat on the back for having survived this long.

"_Now if only the rest of the day goes by this smoothly…"_

Surprisingly enough the rest of the day _did_ go by without a snitch. There were a few meetings with other company's representatives, a little paperwork and one very long phone call with an upset employee who wanted to get off work early so that he could go home on time to feed his cat. All in all it was a typical day for Sango…and that bothered her.

Not that she wasn't grateful for the break but she really hadn't expected it. For all she knew Miroku could have run back here after he saw her and started telling everyone that she was getting married. But apparently he hadn't. Hell, he wasn't even here – a fact which hadn't gone unnoticed by his uncle but surprisingly he hadn't made any comment.

Soon it was time for Sango to go home and there was still no sign of Miroku. She had to literally stop herself a few times from coming right out and asking Mushin where his nephew was.

"_Why does it even bother me so much?"_ she wondered on her way home. _"I should be happy, I mean if he thinks I'm with someone maybe he'll back off…"_

Walking up to her apartment door, Sango let out a long sigh. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately…specifically since a certain someone had joined the company. She was looking through her bag for the keys so the poor woman didn't see the tall figure standing in front her door until she had run straight into said figure's chest. Strong warm arms wrapped around her waist to keep her from falling. Arms she knew quite well despite having felt them only once before.

"_What the…?"_

Sango's thoughts were interrupted when she finally looked up and saw that her suspicion had been confirmed as she was currently being held by none other than Miroku.

''Hi, Sango.'' His voice was soft and sensual and the hot breath caressing the skin on her face in such a tempting way wasn't helping her at all to remember why she should pull away from this very handsome man standing at her doorstep.

"_Wait…what is he doing her and this time?"_

As the thought emerged from the lustful fog that had clouded her mind for a moment…a very long moment, Sango managed to find the strength to pull away if just a little bit so that she could at least think clearly.

''Miroku…what are doing here?'' she voiced her previous thought. "And for that matter how did you find out where I live and…Miroku, are you listening to me?''

Sango waved a hand in front of his face. He didn't even blink. He was just standing there, staring at her with those beautiful eyes of his that now held some kind of emotion she couldn't really understand or maybe she didn't want to.

"Who?" his voice was still soft, barely a whisper but Sango flinched as if he'd just yelled in her face. A part of her wished he'd done that. At least anger was easy to deal with but this…

"What are you talking about?" deciding to play dumb, Sango took a step away from him and the tempting warmth of his body.

"You know what I'm talking about." He said, taking one step forward for every step she took back.

"No, I don't."

"Let me clarify then."

Her back hit the hallway wall forcing her to stop her attempts to get away from the man whose hands were now on either side of her head and his face - mere inches from hers.

"Who is your friend that is getting married?" he finally asked, a playful twinkle in his eyes.

Sango opened her mouth to respond…only to promptly snap it shut when the meaning of his words sunk in.

She stared at him, unable to believe what she's just heard or to form any coherent thought other than "_He knows."_

"What…how…what did you…?"

"Well, for one you're not wearing an engagement ring or anything and for another…" Miroku stopped suddenly and took a step back, making Sango sigh in disappoint…I mean relief.

"_I was definitely not enjoying having him pressed against me like that!"_ the young woman thought.

"And for another " Miroku continued, not realizing the danger he was in. "it just happens that your best friend is marrying my best friend." He finally managed to get out.

Sango had to admit she wasn't expecting that.

"_Huh, so Inuyasha is Miroku's best friend? What a small world…"_

That was when something clicked in Sango's mind. He knew! That little perverted bastard knew all this time and didn't tell. So while she worrying sick all day at work, he was doing God-knows-what with someone!

"_Probably some slut he picked up."_ A little voice whispered in the back of her mind, which Sango decided to ignore because it definitely wasn't _jealousy_ or anything like that.

Miroku for his part, seeing Sango's eyes darkened with what was undoubtedly unspeakable fury, did what was probably the smartest thing in his live. He ran. Very fast. All the way to his apartment. Although he had driven to Sango's place.

"Oh well, at least I'll be alive tomorrow to go and get it." He mumbled under his breath.

And then he remembered that his car was now in the possession of a woman who was very pissed at him.

"Oh God, please have mercy on my poor vehicle!"

* * *

**Well, I know it's been a very long while but I'm doing the best I can. So this is like a Christmas present for you! :)**

**And, of course, I don't own anything.  
**


	5. The morning after

**Declaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

* * *

CHAPTER 5 – THE MORNING AFTER

Needless to say, the night went by very slowly for Miroku. He really hoped Sango wouldn't do anything too harsh to his precious baby. It was a classic with newly done paint job and leather seats and everything!

''_Well, maybe you should have thought about that before you decided to molest Sango against the wall'' _a little voice whispered somewhere in the deepest corners of his mind.

True.

He had to admit that wasn't one of his best moments. But he couldn't really help it. Seeing her there, looking so beautiful with her shining eyes and long thick hair…it was a whole miracle they didn't do it right there and then.

When he had seen Sango in that bridal shop for a second he had thought that she really was getting married. The feelings that thought had brought up in him were like nothing he had ever felt before. He still had trouble naming some of them. There was jealousy, of course, but he figured that was understandable under the circumstances (those being that he, too, wanted to get close and personal with Sango…at least that was what he was telling himself lately) but there were other – stronger – emotions that he honestly couldn't even begin to sort out. And after spending the whole day trying to do just that he decided to call his best friend Inuyasha and see if he wanted to go out for a little fun.

Translation: Miroku wanted to get drunk in hopes of forgetting his current problem and needed some company.

Of course, Inuyasha couldn't really enjoy the beauty of it all because he was engaged to – according to his own words – the most wonderful girl in the whole wide world.

Inuyasha called it love. Miroku called it being whipped.

Still, after half an hour of grumbling, Inuyasha agreed to accompany him and dutifully listened to Miroku pouring his heart out about some woman who was supposedly getting married and that for some strange reason was upsetting him (even though he claimed not to have any kind of feelings towards her).

Miroku called it the truth. Inuyasha called it bullshit.

And it was during the course of this very productive conversation that Miroku found out Kagome's best friend and maid of honor's name was Sango…

But it was a few hours later after his head had cleared a little that the meaning of Inuyasha' s words finally settled in his foggy mind and he managed to connect the dots. That's when he somehow ended up on Sango's doorstep. Honestly, even he didn't know why he had gone there and what he was going to say to her because the moment his eyes landed on her every coherent thought left in his mind flew out the window.

The next thing he could clearly remember was being pressed against Sango in the most delicious way. Everything after that was, as they say, history. A very painful one.

And here Miroku sat alone in his apartment having a nervous breakdown while imagining all the horrors his baby would go through. After all, he knew better than anyone what pissed off women were capable of.

Well, it wasn't like it was his fault. If anything it was Sango's for being so irresistible. And beautiful. And totally fucklable. And lovable…wait…what?

Oh, no. No, no, no! No, it wasn't possible. He wasn't…he didn't…no, just no.

Suddenly his heart started beating faster. His eyes widened as a thought passed through his still slightly fuzzy mind. Was he falling in love with her?

"_No_, _I'm not, I. Am. Not!"_ his mind screamed but his newly-awaken heart didn't agree.

For the time being he was going to ignore it. Yeah, that was a very wise decision. And with that out of the way Miroku promptly passed out.

The next day at work was…well, awkward didn't even begin to cover it. Sango had been ignoring him every time he had foolishly made an attempt to find out the fate of his vehicle and what's worse – she didn't once threaten him or try to hit him, even when he got right in front of her in order to gather her attention. In fact she completely ignored his existence.

It was very disturbing how much that bothered him.

At the end of the day Miroku had had enough. After saying goodbye to his uncle who was heading home and quickly coming up with a lie as to why he was staying behind (although he was pretty sure his uncle didn't believe a word of that), he headed towards Sango's office just in time to see her preparing to leave as well.

"Sango, we have to talk." he said, stepping into the room without waiting for permission and closing the door behind him.

Clearly startled, the young woman gasped quietly and quickly looked up only to lock eyes with Miroku's purple orbs.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, not having expected to find anyone still in the building at this time of the evening.

"I told you we need to talk."

"Well, I have nothing to say to you so if you'll excuse me…"

But she didn't get to finish because Miroku had walked tight up to her and smashed his lips against hers.

Poor Miroku was more than confused. First he had intended to just talk to Sango and apologize for his behavior the other night. Then he had seen her in her tight pencil skirt and black heals, and that blouse…any thoughts about talking this out flew out the window very quickly. Then he had wanted to just push her against something (any flat surface would have done at this point) and show her what it meant to have a very good time with Miroku.

And now he was kissing her like she was his long-lost lover…or something as equally troublesome.

"_What the hell is wrong with you?"_ a little voice screamed in the back of his head but was completely ignored.

He couldn't focus on anything else except the feel of Sango's soft sweet lips moving so sensually against his. Running his tongue along her bottom lip hesitantly, he hoped with all his being that she wouldn't deny him. To his immense relief she didn't. Sliding his tongue inside Sango's mouth, he quickly discovered her unique taste to be very addicting.

That little voice in the back of his head had gone completely silent and Miroku found himself wondering if he should be worried about it…but then Sango ran her hands along the hard planes of his chest and all thoughts were once again focused only on her. Wrapping both his arms around her, he pulled her as close as humanly possible, deepening the kiss. Sango's hands moved from his chest to his back, then lower…and lower…and lower, leaving a burning trail in their way, until they were resting lightly on his bottom.

"_If only this could last forever…"_

However, the need for air chose that exact moment to make itself known, forcing them to part, even though all they wanted right then was to hold on tight and never let go.

Slowly opening his eyes, Miroku locked his smothering gazed with Sango's grazed one. Oh, God, she was so beautiful with her flushed cheeks and swollen lips – swollen from _his_ kisses – and her long and thick and so very soft hair. But most of all her eyes stood out. He had never seen such deep, expressive eyes, the colour of the warmest chocolate.

"_How can you not fall in love with such beauty?"_

The thought came unexpectedly but strangely enough it didn't bring him panic or fear, nor didhe feel the need to run away, as he always did when the thoughts about marriage and settling down…and love came knocking on his mental door.

Why would he ever want to run away from this goddess in his arms? Why would he want to let her go when it was so easy to hold her like this…like they were meant to fit with each other?

Why should he fear this…whatever it was that he had been feeling almost since the moment he had met her? And on that note, what was it that he was feeling? It was warm and nice and it made him want to smile and laugh all the time. It made his heart beat so fast like it was going to burst right out of his chest…and into the hands of the woman currently wrapped in his embrace as if she belonged there.

"_You love her…"_ the voice was back with a vengeance but this time he didn't ignore it.

Was it possible? Could he have fallen in love with this gorgeous woman in the short time they had known each other? Was he even capable of such feelings?

"_You love her."_

"_**I do?"**_

"_You love her."_

"_**I…I do…"**_

Closing his eyes briefly Miroku allowed the truth to float in his head for a second.

"_I love her. I love her!"_

"I LOVE SANGO!"

It definitely had a nice ring to it…but maybe he shouldn't have said it out loud _yet_…

He was _so_ screwed…and not in the good way, either…


	6. What is wrong with him?

**Declaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

* * *

LONELY NO MORE

CHAPTER 6 – WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM?

Sango stood completely immobile for a few seconds before regaining control of the body and, going on pure instinct alone, raised her hand and with all the strength she could muster slapped Miroku across the face.

And then ran out of the office as if it was on fire.

"_What the hell is wrong with me?"_

Yeah, that was a good question.

Once safely home, she decided to take a nice relaxing bath to help clear her head so she could maybe figure out what to do next. Taking her clothes off quickly, Sango filled the tub with warm water and got in. Feeling her stiff muscles relax for the first time that day, she let out a grateful sigh. And as the stress began leaving her body, her mind started working overtime.

Of course, the one thing dominating her thoughts was Miroku. Why had he kissed her? Both the other night and just now? And what was he thinking just blurring out that he loved her? Was he hoping to get into her pants by being sweet…and romantic…and telling her what she wanted to hear…

Wait…WHAT?

"_Oh, no, no, no! NO! I did not just think that! No way in hell would I ever want to hear him say that to me?"_

Because it wasn't like he would actually mean it…right? The very thought of it made her feel…all warm and fuzzy…

"_No, it's just the water!"_

As if to emphasis this point, Sango sank even deeper into the tub, closing her eyes and letting the day's events play out in her mind's eye…which let her to become frustrated all over again, thus making the purpose of the bath completely pointless.

Sadly, poor Sango didn't get an answer to her question until the next morning…and then she wished she hadn't wanted to know in the first place.

Walking into the building, the young woman couldn't help but notice the curious stares she was receiving as she made her way towards her office.

"Wow! Sango, you're a very lucky girl." One of her colleagues said, a girl not much older than her with long dark hair and pretty green eyes.

"Yeah, Sango, I wish I had an admirer like yours." another one giggled.

Sango arched a brow suspiciously but said nothing as she finally reached the door to her office and twisted the knob.

"_An admirer…? What are they talking about…?"_

But her train of thought was interrupted by the sight that greeted her once the door was opened.

"_What…the hell…"_

All flat surfaces of her office were covered with every flower imaginable - from the traditional red roses to violet tulips and even daisies.

"_Where did he find daisies at this time of the year?"_

Sango was sure if it were possible for her to fall somewhere without flowers, she would have collapsed already. How often was it that you got to work only to find her entire office looking like a jungle? And who the hell…?

"Sango?"

The soft voice coming from behind her, although quiet and gentle, made her jump two feet in the air. Whirling around so fast that she almost lost her balance, Sango came face to face with none other than…

"Miroku?"

"Sango, I know you're probably mad at me and you have every right to be…but please will you just hear me out? And then if you still want to slap the shit out of me, I'll never bother you again."

It was at the tip of her tongue to say "no" as she should have. Unfortunately, fate- in the form of her heart – had other ideas.

"You have five minutes." was her curt replay.

Despite the cold voice in which the words were delivered, Miroku's face brightened with hope. It was now or never.

"Sango" he started, clasping her hands in his as if to prevent her from running away. "I know we've only known each other for a short time and we are practically strangers…but I meant what I said last night. _I love you_." Ignoring her startled gasp and stiffened body, he continued. "You may not believe me and that's OK because I had a hard time believing it myself. But it's true. I don't know how or when it happened; I only know what I feel. And I'm not gonna lie to you – yes, I've had many one-night stands and all in all I was a total man whore…however, ever since I met you I haven't been able to look at another woman and not imagine it was you. I _don't want_ to look at them…I want to look at you…for as long as you'd let me…forever would be preferable though." He finished with a sheepish smile and a light color on his cheeks.

"_Wow!_" was the only thing Sango could come up with as she stared with wide eyes and mouth gaping like a fish at the man who had just made her dream guy look like the village idiot.

"Miroku…I don't really know what to say…I mean it's not every day that someone…"

Sango stopped talking because his lips were yet again pressed against hers.

"_Mmmm…I could get used to this very easily." _Shemusedwhiletheman_, _who was turning from a pervert to her very own prince charming, did some wonderful things with that tongue of his and she quickly melting in his warm strong embrace.

When the need for air came knocking on the door the two reluctantly parted only to lean their foreheads against each other.

"Well, Sango?" his voice was soft, beckoning, coaxing her to make that final step that would land her right in his arms forever (metaphorically speaking since she was already in his arms). "What do you say? Will you give me a chance…give _us_ a chance?"

Sango's answer that day determined the course of her entire life. That moment when Miroku asked her to give them a chance was _without_ a doubt the scariest thing she had ever had to face. And it would have been so easy to say "no" and leave…to pretend that she wasn't feeling the same things he was; that there was no spark between them…that they were not made for each other…

But who had ever said that Sango was a woman who got scared easily?

To illustrate this point we will only share that Inuyasha got to do something he never thought he'd have to do – he returned Miroku's favor by being _his_ best man and Kagome got to tease Sango about her wedding night while they were looking at wedding dresses…with Miroku trying to peek through the window and see Sango.

For his efforts he got a nice hand-print on his cheek and a furious fiancé and very-soon-to-be wife who couldn't understand one simple thing.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HIM?"

Poor Sango never did get an answer to her question but she also never again felt as if she was all alone in the world. After all, how can you be lonely when your prince charming is sleeping next to you every night?

* * *

**We****ll, this is the last chapter. I know it's not the best and it's kind of rushed and there are probably lots of other mistakes and for that I apologize. However, I have a lot going on in my life at the moment - including the death of a loved one - and I just wanted to finish this because I didn't want to leave it like that...and yeah...sorry if you don't like it very much...  
**


End file.
